The Olympians of Wikiana
The Olympians of Wikiana is an upcoming fanfiction written by a bunch of people. About The Olympians of Wikiania Today in New York, the Olympians you know are ruling Mount Olympus at the 600th floor of the Empire State Building, as usual. You may have even heard of minor gods and goddesses. There were a few gods and goddesses, far, far away from New York and the universe, crossing the cyberspace into a new land in the Internet, called Wikiania. These Wikilympians ruled Wikiania. Above all Wikilympians were the Primal Trio - two gods and one goddess, Erlend, Nathaniel and Aria. Meet the Primal Trio Members Wikilympians Erlend - God of Spiders, Water and Space Erlend was born of stars, just like his brother and sister gods. In the mortal world of Wikiania, he takes the appearance of a woman with eight spider legs and a Victorian-styled dress. He is the most formal of the Primal Trio, and almost never visits the mortal world. He usually sends out a messenger instead in his place. He has a conflicted relationship with humans, since he doesn't like them much and tends to trick and kill them for amusement. That is even why he created spiders in the first place, to be a massive dick to everyone. He gets along ok with the other gods, though is often arrogant and believes himself superior to minor gods. He has a dislike to the god/goddess of Fire as he is the god of Water and it kinda explains itself. The contessa by tracksurfer-d7jvd0k.jpg|Erlend Nathaniel - God of Wikia, Wisdom, Maths and Power Nathaniel is the god of Wikia (not to be confused with Wikiania), wisdom, maths and power. He is also part of the Primal Trio. Nathaniel was like his siblings born of stars. Unlike the both of them he was born with a desire though - a desire to learn. Nathaniel has visited faraway lands and unthinkable places in his many journeys. Over the years he's gained much knowledge, and is the wisest of all gods. He visits the mortal world quite frequently, and uses many different disguises, as he's learnt the ability so shape-shift. His true form is unknown, and has never been seen by any mortal. His most common disguise is a tree though, an object symbolizing the growth of everything in the world. After a journey Nathaniel also likes to take it easy for some decades, and trees are great for resting as. Being part of the Primal Trio, Nathaniel also has potential to do great things. During his journeys he's learnt many abilities, but his life is far away from over and his desire for knowledge and power is far from gone. Tree!.jpg|Nathaniel Aria - Goddess of the Cyberspace and Summoning Aria is the goddess of the cyberspace and summoning. She is the co-goddess of , alongside Emilia. Aria is also the host of the Lettuce Spirit, just like the current host of the spirit of Delphi back at New York. It is rumored she is also the goddess of fabulousity, although this is unconfirmed as of now. Aria in her human form appears to have black hair and green eyes, the green coming from the Lettuce Spirit. She usually wears summery outfits as shown in her portrait. No one would recognize her in the mortal world, which she visits often. Da Goddess Aria.jpg|Aria Meet the Minor Wikilympians Billie - Goddess of Ice Cream, Archery and Nighttime (Leader and Patroness of the Midnight Archers) Billie is the goddess of ice cream, archery and the night. She is the Wikiana equivalent of the Greek goddess Artemis, with some exceptions. She's normally nocturnal and secretive. She is on okay terms with her fellow gods and goddesses, but she can find them to be irritating at times. Billie gets along exceptionally well with mortals (as proved with a group of archery loving females that are committed to worshiping her, called the Midnight Archers). She can fall in love with mortals easily, especially those who take up archery as a hobby and eat ice cream a lot. Billie can mainly be found spending most of her time in the mortal world. For her human form, she has two outfits: a simple jacket, dress and boots outfit for the day and at night, a brown dress with brown boots, a blue cloak and a golden longbow. Also in her human form, Billie has brown hair and brown eyes. It is said that as a gift of appreciation, she gave mortals the ice cream. She has several non-human disguises, mainly nocturnal animals. Her favorite is the grey wolf. Billie goddess of ice cream archery and the night.jpg|Billie (human form, night outfit minus the cloak) Gray_Wolf.jpg|Billie's favourite non-human disguise, the grey wolf Justin - God of Love, Attractiveness, Fire and Intelligence He's is known as the "Cupid" of the Wikians and has a sense of "charm" that plays in his favor. He is one of more self-centered or humble of the Wikians and also a player. He's known in both immortal and mortal worlds but is barely seen as his the ability to shapeshift, commonly famous celebrities of both genders. Justin has the ability to get what he wants with his body, but also to power to bond people in a romantic way. He bonds people together with his magical arrows that were given to him by a magical wizard. With one shot of his bow & arrow is it guaranteed to work. JustinIRLWikian.png|Justin Tyler - God of Fanfiction, Teleporting, and Choices - Patron of the Fandoms Born from the thoughts of crazed book fans, the god of Fanfiction, Teleporting, and Choices was willed into existance. He created the psychoticness known as fangirls and their brother species fanboys. He also developed fanfiction to give fanboys and fangirls some release. He has a fantastic relationship with bookworms, nerds, and the internetians. Using his powers of teleporting, he travels the internet and the world, watching over all of the fandoms. You can expect Tyler to be near when making choices. He can often make you more confused when choosing, but will ocasionally guide you down the right path. GodlinessSupreme.jpg|Animal Form Hoodie.jpg|Human Form TylerSymbol.png|The Symbol of Tyler Bee - Goddess of Creativity, Music, and Cuteness Bee is the goddess of creativity, music, and cute things. Since she is very creative, she is slightly crazy, and is also probably one of the most introverted of the gods and goddesses, but also gets along with the others well. She is also the goddess of music, which includes every kind of music (though metal and opera tend to be her most favorite). Along with that, she is also the goddess of the cute things, along with the legendary Pippycat, often saught after for its presumed magical abilities. Bee is the protector of this Pippycat, and guards its life with her bow and arrow (and axe sometimes ;3). Along with the Pippycat she is friends with rabbits and other cats and just about any kind of animal, and when everything looks too dreary, she just spices it up with a bit of pink and purple... with accents of black. MyStyle (25).jpg|Bee (with the magical Pippycat atop her head XD) Adorabru pippycat.jpg|The adorabru Pippycat, whom Bee protects Eli - God of Honor, Sacrifice, and Bravery Eli is the god of Honor, Sacrifice, and Patriotism. He is the symbol of a good soldier or hero fighting for what they believe is rightful. Known to join the side with the most honor, Eli's displayed as a tall figure with good posture and brave look at times. Eli is seen as more of a lawful good type of character, but if he sees a greater amount of sacrifice or bravery in evil, he turns Lawful Evil, making him very hard to find out what side he truely fights for. He is mostly looked upon as the commanding officer a general should be. However, he doesn't believe in unnesescarry killing, unlike the original Ares, instead, only fighting for what one believes against those who oppose, and leaving innocents out of the way. He often appears young in his forms, even though he is one of the "older" gods. Stolen goods are forfeit.jpg|The Salmon King Emilia - Goddess of Magic, Air and Time Travel, Patroness of Time Lords The first person standing to fight will be the very last to fall. I was the first Olympian, so I will be the last to met my demise. Unlike everyone else who was born from the stars, Emilia was born from time itself, leading claims that she may be the oldest God on Wikiana, but did not desire the power of the Primal Trio. Instead, she opted to become a Minor God. She inherited the gifts of magic and time travel. Now Emilia is the founder of the Time Lord race, as she created the first two Time Lords. But after glancing into the future via time travel, she saw the fate of her children and how they would be destroyed (but not destroyed). So then, Emilia created the most famous Time Lord, the Doctor, to carry out this duty. Emilia then breathed life into the first TARDIS, which would eventually belong to the Doctor. She was proud of all Time Lords, but the Doctor was her favorite child. Emilia has various powers. She had the power to travel through time and prevent chaos from occurring. As well, she had very strong magic that she can use to attack, defend or heal with. She also has the ability of aerokinesis. Personality-wise, Emilia is nice for the most part, but is extremely brave. Often, when everyone else has ran away from the battle, Emilia will keep battling until the end. She may have a fiery temper if you make her angry, but if you don't make her angry, then she will warm up to you. Most times, she will side with the Primal Trio unless she can tell that their plan will not work out, then she will either ally with Blake (who she has feelings for), or be alone. Emilia.jpg|Emilia, Goddess of Magic and Time Travel, Patroness of the Time Lords TARDIS_and_the_Doctor.jpg|The Doctor and his TARDIS, the two most famous children of Emilia Connor - God of Disappearance, Light, and Spamming Connor is the God of the disappearance (as seen on the chat of Wikiana, where whenever he calls someone the person leaves), the light and obviously, the spamming. Connor fully lives on an "each man on his own boat" motto. He doesn't quite care about what's going on around him, and doesn't care about other people as long as he is safe. Even with that bad habit, he is someone to trust, and doesn't get angry easily. Connor can be way too talkative, but it is nice to have him around. He oftently spams in fanfictions, and has been warned multiple times, although he is getting healed form this bad habit. He loves light, disappearance and spamming. -3-.PNG|The Spamming Baron o3o Max- God of Mystery, Obsession and Confusion Max is the god of mystery, this is his main power and it attributes to his power of confusion, often when you are around him you are confused and he carriers an aura of mystery, a closed book. He is also the god of obsession, giving others urges to want something and uses his power of mystery to make them more curious and desperate, he can manipulate things very well. He likes to confuse people (as seen of Wikiana chat) many often do not understand what he talks about as auto-correct (one of the things he is able to control) mixes up his words. He does take joy in seeing confusion and obsessing over things, a bit on the mean side. 120.jpeg Caitlin - Goddess of Wolves, Questing and Revival of Chat Caitlin is the goddess of wolves, questing, and revival of chat. She protects all of the wolves that roam the world below her, and will forever hate a person if they kill a wolf. She will protect them, because in a way, they describe her - loyal to the pack. She can also offer a person a chance to quest, by delivering it via another person or an animal,which makes her a messenger. She also has the unique power to revive chat whenever things go quiet, by using her Yggdrasil leaves, or as the others call them, draggle leaves. If she was to take a side, she would be on what seemed like the good side, although she prefers not to get into disputes and battles. In terms of personality, Caitlin would at first glance seem quiet and shy, yet serious. However, once you get to know her, she's a very random and crazy person to be around. She is also quite clever and cunning, and is sometimes sarcastic. However, she does have a short fuse,and can't bear annoying people. When she's with the other Olympians of Wikiana, she takes on an angelic form, with long flowing blonde hair, and golden eyes. On Earth, she will become a wolf, purely white, and seemingly normal. When things go amiss, her wolf form will magically gain armour, as she rushes into the situation to solve it. Form 3.PNG Form 2.PNG Form 1.PNG Hannah - Goddess of Secrets, Isolation, and Procrastination, Patroness of Liars Hannah is the goddess of secrets, isolation, procrastination, and is the patroness of liars. Hannah does not want many material goods, but instead wants secrets as payments. If one were to perform a deed for her, they should name a person and Hannah will give them any number of statements, those of which may be true or false. She lies a lot, but can always tell when people are lying. She guides those who lie so they avoid punishment. Due to her untruthful habits, some of the other gods and goddesses have cast her away and dubbed her "Goddess of Isolation." She took to the title, and has the powers to cast others away from her and others. She puts off tasks until the last moment possible, and usually does it so she has more time to think about them. She also helps these procrastinators so they have the thoughts they need. She's rather quiet, and listens to others' conversations to gain more insight into them. In battles, she isolates herself and hides. Hannah has two appearances, both slightly different. Her first is her godly appearance. She has wavy blonde hair that falls down to her chest and wavy eyes. She has a slight glow about her, and accessorizes. A lot. Her mundane appearance is just a bit different. It's prettier to make people more inclined to tell secrets to her. She has blonde hair that is curled at the ends, a more narrow face, blue-gray eyes, and wears rather revealing clothing. icon.jpg|Hannah's goddess form patroness of liars.jpg|Hannah's mortal form Samantha - Goddess of Literature, Technology, and Television Samantha is the goddess of literature, technology, and television. She is very into the written word in general, often being categorized as an introvert because she prefers reading or writing to socialization, though 'introvert' is far from the truth. When not embroiled in the depths of technology or watching her favourite shows, she is actually quite outgoing and confident in personality, with a dry, sarcastic sense of humour that often leaves people questioning whether she was actually joking or not. She is also often labelled a bit of a geek or nerd for her great interest in technology in general, and her ability to liken any situation to something out of a movie, television show or book she's seen or read. When around the other Olympians of Wikiana she takes on a slightly different form than when she is on earth, a woman with flowing brown hair, and wings that protrude from her back delicately. When on earth she takes on a variant form, this one of a woman with similar brown hair but minus the wings. When in battle she prefers to confuse her opposition as she goes, often coming out with sarcastic comments or obscure references while she darts around or fights. Earth Form.png|Earth Form girl_with_wings_by_vasi_design-d3aaft1.jpg|Goddess Form Marina - Goddess of Darkness, Flying and Whales Marina is usually silent and rarely talks. Marina somehow gets along with people, especially people who aren't annoying, and likes to read often. Marina is very emotional and stuff, and is the Wikiana equivalent of the god Apollo, except in girl form somehow with of course exceptions, kinda. At night, you can find her flying across the sky wildly. Marina has green-blue eyes and hates to wear makeup and is really depressed. Also, don't try to ask her for an autograph, as she'll immediately decline and call you an idiot. ] Blake - God of Quickscoping, OTPs and Emilake, Patron of Lemonade Blake is a curious one. He isn't like most gods, proven by the fact that his forms consist of pure humans, and a few that are even female. This proves that he can easily shift genders when he needs to, blending in with many others. It is known that he alters in between each six along with his regular self. For some reason, they all appear to a mortal as anime characters at first glance, then shift out to realism. It is also unknown how Blake shifts through appearances. Blake himself is rather a goofball. He likes to rap and breakdance. He wears a black vest covering his red Christmas-esque sweater, along with a pair of standard jeans. He has chestnut eyes, brown, wavy hair and a tanned skin tone. He also wears glasses, yet usually has contacts in. He, along with the rest of his personas use purely guns as main weapons. Blake uses a shotgun, dealing deadly damage from as far as 20 meters. The shotgun's base appearance is that of a M1216, yet it holds less ammo. Attachted to it is a grip for more stablization. He also has a slight crush on Emilia, and is, to an extent, known as her twin due to them being from the same place (Canada). Flinn, the next persona, is rather protective and much more caring than Blake, who, if you were damaged, would shoot you so you wouldn't have to deal with the pain. Flinn has a black and grey striped sweater over a white shirt. He wears some standard pants and some headphones along with a gray hat. He has peach skin and messy, long hazel hair. His eyes are unique in that they're so dark brown they appear almost black. He uses a sniper rifle with the base appearance of a Dragunov. Due to the fact that a shot to the body can basically murder anyone that isn't a god, he is rather weak. Peter, the next persona, is rather weird, yet kind and funny. He's a scientist, and has the standard labcoat with a black atom shirt. His hair is the same as Flinn. Peter has topaz eyes, and is the only "person" in the world to have this naturally. His skin is olive. He's slightly slower than Blake, and is equaled to a male Chazz due to their speed, weapon choice and damage. Peter prefers to use a rifle, with the base appearance of an M14. Despite it being a rifle, it can shoot automatically. Jack, the next persona and the final male one, is very much of a stereotypical rich and beefy guy, wearing not much more than khakis and sunglasses. He has a large afro and is Blake's only black persona, despite the skin tone being much whiter than most blacks. He is also the strongest of all the personas. His eye colour is never revealed. His chest is covered in hair and has a six-pack covered by it. Jack uses a minigun with the base appearance of a...stereotypical minigun. It is somewhat weak yet has a large ammo count. Due to this, he's very slow when using it. Chazz is a fun, nervous girl who enjoys chewing gum. She has strawberry blonde hair with the bangs having pink tips. She has a faded purple tank top and white jean shorts. She wears a red baseball cap backwards, and due to it falling over her eyes she believes she's blind. Despite this, she can see perfectly. Her eye colour, like Jack, is not known. She uses a rifle with the base appearance of a M1 Garand. Like Peter, her rifle is tinkered with to be automatic at will. She is usually compared with him. Signe is a zombie. She thirsts for blood and wants it badly. She has decaying, green flesh which is still in a decent state. Her eye color pre-mortem is unknown, yet her current one is a deep crimson. She has chestnut hair with two ribbons in it, and wears only decayed shorts and a black bra, which could have been a tanktop at one point due to rips at fabric attached below it. She uses a sniper rifle with the base appearance of a SMR. She has the same disadvantage and advantage as Flinn. Lilly is a serious, righteous female and is the last persona. She has rare purple eyes. She has peach skin, slightly darker than Chazz and wears a black uniform similar to body armor. Despite that, it has no real use and is purely aesthetic. She has the same blonde hair as Chazz, without the dyed tips. She uses a minigun like Jack and has the same base appearance of the weapon. She has no other similarities however, with lower damage intake, smaller clips, slightly less damage output, yet is more accurate and slightly faster. Summer - Goddess of Daydreams/Dreams, Curiosity and Sincerity Summer is the goddess of daydreaming, curiosity, and sincerity. Although daydreaming is one of her hobbies, this doesn't apply to how alert she is, although in boring or monotone situations she may slack off and begin to block out any noise/pause any source of movement for the time being. Because of her minor obsession with dreaming and daydreaming, she is deathly afraid of nightmares and anything that doesn't deal with positive thoughts. Her personality is more of a mixture, actually, depending on whether or not she knows the person. On the outside, she appears to be shy yet coy; however, on the inside, she is more innocent than anything else, with a small sense of humor, a smile on her face 99.99% of the time, and qualities of your typical sweetheart. Summer, if she manages to stumble upon something that is unsolved or something that just doesn't make sense, will become very curious and will even go out of her way of safety to understand it, depending on the size of the mystery. She is also quite curious towards the smaller things, and is mainly just curious in general - causing her to be a little inquisitive, if you let her. Summer is also a very sincere person and quick to forgive people, which can be as much of a weakness as it is a strength. It's easy for someone to wrap her around their finger as, once again, she's pretty naive. zoey_deutch_headshot_a_p.jpg|Summer (Goddess Form) summergoddess1.jpg|Summer (Human Form) (last to come soon c;) Category:Fan Fiction